Dark
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Luffy's been neighbors with the wanted "Heart Stealer" for almost a year and is starting to harbor feelings for the quiet man. A late night meeting at the murder scene of their landlord opens up the unlikely start of their new relationship. (Repost from LawLu theme collection. Will have multiple chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

_Due to request and over-all opinion, I'm adding to this. It was initially part of the Mayhem (LawLu) theme requests but has been removed from there so I can repost and add to it. Hopefully the next piece will be up in a few days. Until then, feel free to read this, I've fixed some of the mistakes or ask me for a request of your own via PM. I'll be going through all my works and fixing the mistakes so updates for Horror, Secret, and PQ will be a bit longer._

 _Thank you for your patience and understanding_

 _Has been slightly edited_

 _~ Rat ~_

* * *

"Luffy, he has DEATH tattooed across his hand for crying out loud."

Luffy sat beside his apartment door in the hall, phone pressed to his ear as he rummaged through his backpack. "You only know that because I told you. He has other tattoos on him."

Nami sighed. "And how do you know that?"

"One day, when it was raining, he was wearing a white shirt, and I could see them on his back and shoulders." Luffy smiled. That had been a good day.

"I've heard you flirt with the guy Luffy. I don't think he's interested."

Once. And it had been months ago. But Luffy didn't bring that fact up. Or that his incredibly hot neighbor had recently begun to flirt back. "Did you find my key?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, I can bring it to you when I get out of work. Has your landlord given you the spare yet?" Nami asked.

Luffy laughed. "He'd never give anyone a spare. I should just make my own copy." Luffy frowned slightly at the thought of his bastard of a landlord. "Ah, no, he hasn't come to unlock my door yet." His gaze flickered over to the elevator at the end of the hall. The floor light shone, and the doors open. "Hey, Nami, I got to go. Talk to you later."

He hung up faster than he meant to but pushed the thought aside as he heard footsteps near. "Hi, Law!" He smiled and waved. "Are you ok? You look tired."

The man who had been walking down the hall toward him stopped and opened closed eyes. "I'm fine. Just thinking." He gave Luffy a small smile. "What are you doing Mugiwara?"

Luffy sighed as he explained the situation to his neighbor. Law furrowed his eyebrows before scratching under his hat. "Mr. Spandam left. I saw him drive away when I was coming up, and the office was closed." Law watched as Luffy's face fell.

Luffy thumped his head back against the wall. "Damnit!" He heard Law walk away and go into his apartment. He pulled his phone back out and sent Nami a message asking if she could come during her lunch break instead. Resting his head against his knees, he let out a frustrated groan.

"Mugiwara?"

Luffy looked up to see Law standing over him. He held out his hand and helped the teen up. "Is your friend coming?"

"Not until 5..." Luffy looked away and pouted.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me then?"

A soft pink ran across Luffy's cheeks. "Um, yeah..." He let Law take his hand as he secretly exploded with joy on the inside.

* * *

Luffy took a bit of the whip cream on the tip of his finger and stuck it in his mouth. He was watching the news on the TV over the counter waiting for Law to come back with his own coffee.

 _"Another victim of "The Heart Stealer" was found earlier this morning in a downtown business office. The Police have given the serial killer the nickname due to all of the victims missing their heart. The search has been narrowed down to suspects who are or have been in the medical practice. Although police say there is no strong connection between victims, they are running back ground checks on all possible leads. This morning's case makes number twelve. Locals comment on the similarity to the Jack the Ripper who was never caught in England during the late 1800s. If you have any information, the police ask that you call the number given..."_

"Mugiwara?"

Luffy looked away from the screen as Law sat down. He took a large a drink of his cold coffee then grimaced as a bout of brain freeze hit him. He heard Law chuckle. "Sorry," He sighed. "I don't really like coffee, so I always try to drink it fast."

"I see. I should've asked, Mugiwara."

Luffy shrugged. He didn't care. He was too happy. "Hey, what does that mean anyway? Mugi... wa..."

Law smirked and tapped the brim of Luffy's hat. He smiled and took Law's hand. "Thanks. For this I mean."

Law looked out the window. "I've been meaning to ask you out actually." Luffy paused. "I'm just always very busy..." He ran his thumb over the teen's knuckles. "Maybe our useless landlord can be good for something." He turned back to Luffy. The teen was all smiles and as red as his hoodie. He squeezed Law's hand gently and mumbled his thanks again.

* * *

Luffy hopped out of the elevator and headed for the office. He wasn't surprised that the light was on despite it being so late. Sometimes Spandam would stop by and do paperwork but keep the door lock. Luffy frowned. He really wanted to bang on the door and give the weirdo a piece of his mind for just leaving earlier. But that might get him evicted...

He jiggled the door handle. It wasn't locked. Whistling rather nonchalantly, Luffy opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey, Mr. Spandam! I have the rent, and it's still the fifth so it's not late." Luffy closed the door and looked around. There was no one at the desk, and a light was on in the back file room. He thought about just leaving the money and going, but a shadow from the back caught his eye. The teen headed toward the doorway. "Spandam?" He stopped in the door.

There, lying on the floor, was his landlord. A small puddle of blood formed underneath his back, his eyes open and glossy, staring endlessly at the ceiling. A dark figure was hunched over the lifeless form. They turned at the sound of Luffy's voice. "...Mugiwara?"

"I-I... I just... I d-didn't, I mean-" Luffy's eyes went wide, and he took a step back.

Law stood from the corpse and removed the latex gloves on his hands. He walked toward Luffy slowly. Luffy's back hit the door frame; he could feel tears stinging his eyes. He didn't flinch away when Law reached for him, and his breath stayed caught in his throat. Law's hands felt cool against the skin of his neck as they slid along into his hair line and the other across his shoulder. Luffy's brain kick started again when Law's lips pressed against his own. He breathed deeply through his nose and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

Law pulled away, and Luffy had to hold back a whimper. He let the older man lead him back into the office. "Stay, I'll only be a minute longer." He took the envelope from Luffy and left it on the desk before turning back to the file room.

Luffy blinked. He brushed away the stray tears and stared at the door. He wasn't sad or scared. Well, he had been scared. Scared that Law was going to kill him. But he couldn't bring himself to care that Spandam was dead. In fact, he didn't know anyone who would care... That thought made him a little sad. Surely the guy had family and friends and wasn't a complete ass to everyone he knew, right?

Luffy rocked back and forth on his feet. "Law?" He called quietly. No reply. He moved again to stand inside the door frame. He watched as Law finished stitching shut Spandam's chest. His eyes shifted over to a glass cube. He barely passed biology, but he was sure that was a human heart sitting inside. The heavy smell of blood suddenly washed over him, and he backed into the office again.

Law wasn't just a murderer. He was The Heart Stealer. Luffy thought about this. He still didn't care. His initial shock had passed. Law didn't seem angry with him. And he could care less as long as none of his friends were the ones who were being killed.

The light turned off in the back room, and Law carefully stepped out. He looked around the office once before ushering Luffy out and locking up. Luffy followed quietly, not entirely sure what he should do or say.

Outside the office was another tall man with a mask. He nodded to Law once and held out his hand. Law handed over the glass cube. The man turned toward Luffy, but Law stood between them. He scoffed and turned away, leaving the building with a swish of his coat.

Law led Luffy up to their floor and stopped at his door. He nodded for Luffy to open his apartment. "Now what do I do with you?" Law locked the door and leaned against it once they were inside.

Luffy turned around and stared at him. "I'm not going to tell anyone!"

"I know."

Luffy sighed in relief. "Ok," He sat down on his bed. "So..."

Law shrugged. He looked around the room. All the apartments in the building were small and cheap, perfect for people living by themselves. They were basically one room with a closed off area in the corner that served as the bathroom and a stove and fridge shoved up against one wall. Luffy's bed was near the door; he had also pushed in a dresser and love seat along with a small TV. It wasn't that different from his own apartment a few doors down.

"Why'd you kill Spandam?" Luffy asked. He was really just curious. He didn't know any of the other people he had seen on the News.

Law sighed and sat down next to Luffy on the bed. "Do you watch movies? About the criminal underground?"

Luffy tilted his head in confusion but nodded.

"I... was paid to kill Mr. Spandam."

Luffy blinked. "Oh," He thought back to the masked man in the lobby. "The others too?"

Law nodded. "This city is maintained by its dark underground. Without it, we would have no real revenue and the city would die. That underground is actually controlled by four syndicates." Luffy bit his lip in concentration. He nodded for Law to continue. "Some, like Spandam or Krieg, try to set up business here without permission, or break rules that have been followed for decades now. I was asked to make an example of them."

"Yeah, that sounds like the movies..." Luffy nodded.

Law laughed. "Spandam will probably be my last for a while, then I'll go back to my usual line of work." He watched Luffy. "Mugiwa- Luffy?"

"You'll be moving?" He caught the sadness in his voice.

"You'll probably have to move too. No doubt Lucci will be delivering Spandam's heart to his father, and the man will be leaving state entirely. This lot will be up for sale. All tenants will have to move..." Law placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"That sucks..." Luffy leaned against Law. 'It was nice while it lasted... The hell?! No it wasn't! Why should you just let him do that to you?!' Luffy stood up and turned on Law who looked up with honest surprise. "You can't do that to me!"

"Luffy, I-"

"No!" Luffy stopped him. "You can't just get my hopes up, let me find out you're a criminal, and then leave me!" He pointed an accusing finger at Law. "You-" He stopped short when he saw Law laughing. "Hey! I'm being serious."

"I know, Mugiwara. I'm sorry." He took Luffy's hand and pulled him close. "What do you want me to do about it, hmm?" He slid an arm around Luffy's waist.

"I don't know..." Luffy blushed and looked down. "Don't leave..."

"Don't leave?" Law tilted his head. "Don't leave you?" Luffy looked away, and Law smirked. He pulled Luffy into his lap. "I was actually rather upset this afternoon when I received the order to kill Spandam." He ran his hand through Luffy's short hair.

"Aren't you suppose to not form attachments?" Luffy didn't try to hide his smile. He settle against Law more comfortably.

"I was doing this as a favor for my uncle. I'm actually a doctor." He pressed a kiss against Luffy's cheek. He moved back on the bed and laid down holding Luffy close. After a moment stilled silence, not quite breaching awkward but not very peaceful, Law spoke up again. "You could move in with me."

"Don't you have to move out too?" Luffy moved his head so that he could look at Law better.

"I have a suite at my father's hotel. I tend to most of my patients there as well."

"Patients?"

"My uncle's men who are injured. Those are the most common. I have others." Law waved his hand dismissively. "It's closer to your University."

Luffy shrugged. Like that mattered. Law just asked him to move in. "Wait," He sat up. There was only one hotel within five blocks of his school. "Your dad owns Don Quixote Resorts?!"

"It's a family establishment but-"

Luffy wasn't paying attention. The bigger picture finally crashed down on his head. Law's father and uncle were in the mafia, ran that mafia, and were also stupid rich. And he was currently in bed with him. Ok, not like that, and he was rather happy about being close to Law. But the rest of it he was beginning to panic about. He stopped when he felt Law's hand slide up his shirt.

"Luffy," Law whispered, his breath suddenly right next to his ear. Luffy fell back on to the bed with him giggling.

"You don't mind if I move in with you?"

"I don't want to leave either."

Luffy blushed and leaned forward to kiss Law. "I'm glad." His shirt was pulled off and tossed to the side as he kicked off his sandals. He let Law kiss down his jaw and neck. Shy, uncertain hands pulled at Law's belt until he got the message and sat back to remove his own clothing. Luffy pulled him back, under the covers, pressing as close as possible to him. "Can we…?" He began to ask; Law's hand slid into his pants to brush across his semi-hard erection.

"We don't have to. I know this is a little fast." Law stopped.

Luffy pushed into Law's hand while nodding. Law was so warm next to him, it was intoxicating. He clung to broad tan shoulders as Law pushed him over the edge. A blush covered him from his fast release, but Law paid it no mind. He kissed Luffy sweetly, flicking his tongue over parted lips and pulling Luffy ever closer. The teen willingly opened himself to Law's wandering hands, ready for whatever the man wanted.

Law bit his lip, reigning in his impatience but still hurrying as he hastily wet his fingers to prepare Luffy for him. Every moan and whimper was soothed away by kisses and gentle whispers to the teen. Once he thought Luffy was ready, he pushed into his entrance and slowed, waiting for Luffy to adjust. Luffy nodded with a kiss to Law's cheek, and he pulled out and snapped his hips forward again.

"Aggghhh! Fuck, yeeesss!" Luffy cried out as the pain was shoved aside for delicious pleasure.

"Luffy..." Law panted. "The walls- damn,"

The teen shook his head but didn't bother quieting his moans. Yes, the walls were thin but they'd all be moving out soon so who cared. "Yes ...right there! Harder!"

Law complied and began to thrust faster into Luffy. He grabbed Luffy's cock and pumped it in time with his thrust. "Come for me, Mugiwara." He commanded huskily. Luffy's back arced off the bed as came in Law's hand. Law continued pushing in and out of him as the heat got tighter and brought him to his own release. He pulled out and laid beside Luffy. "Damn, I should've done that months ago." He sighed.

Luffy blushed and curled against him. "It's fine." He smiled up at his new lover. "I like it better this way." As though having sex with your neighbor after they killed your land lord was the most natural thing in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_I've decided to post Dark in shorter chapter, I still don't really know what I'm doing with this story, so I think this is best, little ideas as they come to me._

 _~ Rat ~_

* * *

"I think that's the last box." Luffy dropped it by the door as he peered around the spacious suite. Law's was on the second to the top floor. It had been vacant for almost a year while he lived in the apartment next to Luffy.

Sure enough, as Law had predicted, the day after Spandam's death, notices were pinned to each tenant's door saying they had a week to leave. Law and Luffy wasted no time packing, more than happy to say goodbye to the cheaply ran apartment complex.

"Did you get your mail changed?" Law asked from the hallway leading down to the bedroom.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me share your P.O. Box." Luffy knew he was going to get badgered by his grandfather for why he had moved so suddenly, but he had a few months to come up with an excuse that sounded believable since the old man was out doing drills in the middle of the ocean.

Luffy joined Law in the bedroom to put away some of his possessions. About an hour in, they heard the door bang open. Luffy looked to Law with slightly worried eyes. "Wasn't it locked?" He asked.

"Nothing is locked to them." Law sighed. "Come on."

Luffy followed Law out to the front of the suite. Two tall blonde men stood in the living room. One had a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes and large pink feathered coat draped across his shoulders; his slighter companion was almost identical but with longer hair and painted lips, a brightly colored sweater hugged his thin frame.

"Lawsy!" The more flamboyant of the two stepped forward with open arms.

Law scowled and walked around him. "Hello Cora-san," He greeted the other instead, letting the tall man pull him into a hug.

"So cold..." The man pouted, which Luffy thought looked weird on someone as big and old as him. He tossed a bundle on to the table near Luffy before turning back to Law.

Luffy felt a little ignored. He fiddled with the end of his shirt, unsure of what to do, wanting to introduce himself but at the same time not wanting to interrupt. He was suffering from a rare case of uncertainty. Until a familiar smell found its way to his nose, and his stomach growled softly. He turned to the bundle on the table and sniffed.

Bread, fresh bread...

In a flash the soft cloth was pulled away and the whole loaf stuffed in Luffy's mouth. The noise of the action caused the three men to turn their attention on him. He clapped his hands over his mouth. "Sowwy..." He muffled.

"That was for Law..." The bespectacled man said almost sadly.

Law scoffed. He walked over to Luffy. Placing a kiss to the top of his head, he pulled the young man closer. "Thank you," He whispered to his ear. Luffy nodded slowly before swallowing. "This is Luffy, my boyfriend." The term made Luffy blush. "He's moved in with me since Spandam's death caused a sudden eviction to the whole building."

The one Law called Cora-san nodded with approval. "I see. Well that's fine, isn't it Doffy?"

"Doffy?" Luffy tried not to snicker at the name.

"Don Quixote Doflamingo." The man pulled Luffy away from Law and proceeded to turn him around for appraisal. "And of course it's fine. Anything for little Lawsy." He stopped and held Luffy out at arm's length. "Oh, I do approve. He's such a cutie. When's the wedding?"

Luffy was pushed aside gently into Cora as Law moved forward to hit Doflamingo. The tall blonde danced out of the way laughing. He bid farewell quickly and disappeared out of the room. Cora straighten Luffy before saying goodbye as well.

"It was nice to meet you Luffy." He patted Law on the shoulder once before leaving.

Luffy coughed and turned to Law. "Your father and uncle?"

"Yeah," Law was rubbing his temples. "Sorry, they can be a bit much." He closed the door and locked it again. "Cora-san adopted me when I was very young. Uncle doesn't have any children so I'm treated as heir to the Family. Though, I could do with less of my Uncle's attention…" Luffy hugged Law. "You knew I hated bread."

"Shishishi, I remember you slamming the door in Miss Kalifa's face for about a month back when she would bring the extra bread from the shop to sell door to door. I always bought some extra because of that, to make her feel better."

"Sly bitch…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Law shook his head. "Let's go visit Kalifa later. I heard she broke her leg."

"Really?" Luffy stepped back. "I haven't seen her in a while."

Law rolled his eyes. "Do you want to come with me on my rounds later? I need to get with Penguin and Shachi to see how they've been holding up with me gone for so long."

Luffy nodded. "You haven't been back at all?"

"No. It was actually like a vacation being away from here. Sure, I was still working, but it was far less stressful." Law stretched. "And I had you." He kissed Luffy on the cheek.

* * *

"Uncle and Cora-san live on the very top floor above us. And I share the floor with two others." Law explained as they rode the elevator down. "Any floor above 50 is for the Family. Floors 60, 61, and 64 are used for rooming the injured. I spend a lot of my time there."

"What about 62 and 63?" Luffy asked.

"Supplies and storage. You won't be allowed on those floors." Law watched Luffy as he just shrugged, not even aware or caring that Law had just lied. "65 is used for higher members of the Family." When Luffy gave him a questionable look, he explained. "Like myself, or even you since you're being treated as my guest." He placed a hand to the small of Luffy's back to lead him off the elevator. "We're stopping here first to visit Sugar. She's like my cousin and the closest thing Uncle has to a child."

Luffy nodded and followed Law down the hall. It was quiet most of the way until they heard a soft laughter. Law stopped Luffy before the door. "I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Never say the words 'I need you' to Baby 5."

"Um ok," Luffy agreed. He was still a little confused. He thought they were visiting Sugar. And who went by a name like Baby 5?

Inside, the room was set up a little differently than what one would expect from a hotel. Locked glass cabinets lined the wall with what Luffy assumed was medicine. Two single beds took up the far corner on the other side along with a couch, table, and some chairs. Luffy looked around taking in the obvious hospital touches that had been added. Law moved by him to a little girl on one of the beds.

"Sugar, how have you been?" He sat beside her on the bed.

"She's has a sore throat, Law." A woman on the opposite bed said. She was dressed in a stereotypical maid's uniform. She sighed and pouted. "I've been watching her for the past couple of days."

"What happened? You sound depressed." Law stood and made his way to medicine cabinets.

"Oh, it was awful! Doffy set Alec's house aflame"

"Who?" Law asked. He punched in a set of numbers on the key pad, unlocking the cabinet.

"My fiancé, pay attention Law. I can't believe he did that again."

Again? Luffy squinted his eyes at the woman. How many times had Doflamingo set her fiancé on fire? "Will he be alright?" Luffy asked.

There was a noise from Sugar, one that if her throat hadn't been inflamed would've sounded like adorable laughter. "No, he won't be fine. He won't be anything." Law said in a practiced tone that made peeling paint sound more significant than death. "If you would stop getting engaged to sleaze bags, you wouldn't have this problem Baby."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Luffy managed after blanching from Law's deadpan.

Baby 5 looked up to him. "Thank you for your concern, it's sweet. Who are you by the way? I've never seen you."

"I'm Law's boyfriend." He said before Law could respond for him.

"Really?! Oh, I'm so happy for you Law!" Baby 5 squealed.

Sugar got out of the bed and came up to Luffy. She held her hands up to him, a silent request to be picked up. Luffy hoisted her up, bracing her against his chest so that they were almost eye level. She pursed her lips, gaze intent as she looked over him, taking his face in her little hands, turning it so she could see. 'Doffy all over again…' Luffy coughed lightly. "Hey, I have a piece of candy, if you want. Though, you would have to save until you got better." She nodded happily. "It's grape, is that ok?" He shifted her so he could reach into his pocket. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged tightly.

Baby 5 giggled. "Grape's her favorite."

"Awesome… please let go, I can't breathe." Luffy staggered over to the bed and set her down.

After giving her some medicine, which was not grape flavored much to Sugar's displeasure, Law and Luffy left. "Does Baby have that problem often?"

"That would've been her seventh, if I'm keeping count right." He led them back to the elevator where they proceeded down to floor 60. "Everyone in the Family has their own little quirks, you'll see."

"What's yours?" Luffy asked with a devious smile.

Law smirked. "You'll see." The younger laughed and followed him off the elevator. "Kalifa's out so we'll visit her later."

"Kay," Luffy shrugged, still not quite putting two and two together. "Who are you seeing down here?"

"Almost everybody. Penguin and Shachi have been taking care of the place for me. I need to get with them. It could take a while." Law scratched the back of his neck. "You could wait in the lounge if you want. I shouldn't be too long and you can meet the two of them when we're through." Luffy nodded at this idea. This floor had a more clinical feel to it than the one Sugar was on, and it was making him queasy. He had never been fond of doctors or medicine. "The lounge is at the very end of the hall, the double doors on your left. Bepo should be in there, he's a good friend of mine."

They waved each other off, and Luffy headed down where Law had indicated. The doors were easy enough to find. The handle was cold to the touch, Luffy slid his sleeve around his hand before gripping it again. He pushed open the door, a blast of cold air hit his face as he slipped in and shut the door. Before he had the chance to take in his new surroundings, a growl caught his attention. He looked up into the jaws of bear looming over him.

'Why is there a polar bear in here?!'


	3. Chapter 3

_~ Bepo is still a talking bear..._

* * *

After the initial shock that Bepo was in fact the bear whom Luffy had thought was going to eat him, the pair sat down and had some tea. Bepo brought him over a mason jar that had a thermal wrapping around the middle so he wouldn't hurt his hand on the hot glass.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Law. I heard he was back." Bepo sat across from him on an overly plush couch.

Luffy held his jar of tea close to his chest. The room wasn't actually that cold, but the difference from the hall was enough to for him to still feel the chill. "He said he was going to get with Penguin and... um..."

"Shachi." Bepo supplied.

"Yeah, him." Luffy took a sip of his tea. "This is really good."

"Really? Thank you."

Luffy took in the bear sitting before him. The talking bear... Not that Luffy had a problem with that, he thought it was kind of cool. But why hadn't Law mentioned that? "So, Law said you were a close friend of his."

"He did?!" Bepo's dark eyes seem to brighten. Luffy nodded. The white bear smiled, which was a little disturbing at first, but Luffy shoved the thought aside. The bear was so happy about being considered a close friend. He smiled a little himself. "You must be his mate then." Bepo said suddenly.

Luffy almost dropped his tea. "What?"

Bepo tilted his fluffy head. "Mate. You smell like him, and he told me over the phone that he found someone he was attracted to." Bepo blinked. "Am I wrong?"

Luffy shook his head blushing furiously. From a bear's point of view he and Law were mates, just not for common mammalian reasons.

"I'm glad for you two. It's important to find and have a mate." Bepo nodded sagely.

Luffy coughed and took a large gulp of his tea. A comfortable silence had just settled over them when the door opened.

"And freaking Jabra and Kaku got into it about which was cooler, wolves or giraffes, and then-"

"Dude, shut up. I don't care."

"Haha, c'mon on Law, we haven't spoken into you in forever and- Incoming bear!"

Luffy blinked and Bepo was gone from in front of him. He turned to look over the couch. Bepo was leaning over hugging whom he assumed was Law. Two other men had side-stepped the bear and were walking toward him.

"Well, he looks human." One said to the other.

"Penguin and Shachi?" Luffy guessed as he stood up.

"Hat always give me away." Penguin shrugged.

Shachi, who had been silently observing him the whole time, leaned close. "Luffy?"

"Yes?" Luffy blinked back at the man who was invading his personable bubble.

"I see." He hummed. "Yes..."

Luffy furrowed his brow. "See what?"

"Nothing. He's just being weird." Law said as he and Bepo joined them.

Shachi laughed as he straightened. "Yeah, sorry."

Luffy turned to Law. "I thought you'd be longer."

"We're more competent than he gives us credit for." Penguin nudged Law.

"So then you're done?"

Law nodded. "Yeah, do you want to go down to the restaurant for dinner? Or we could have it delivered up to the room."

Luffy looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was later than he thought. "I'm kinda tired from moving everything still. Let's eat up in the room."

"You taking off already then?" Shachi asked.

"Sorry, but you know I'll be down here in the morning." Law apologized as he scratched Bepo's ears.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see you later then." Shachi nudged Penguin and the pair left.

"I'll see you in the morning Bepo." Law took Luffy's hand as the bear walked with them to the door.

"Ok. I have to do my rounds in a few minutes anyway. You two have a good night. It was nice meeting you Luffy." Bepo waved them off.

Once in the elevator, Luffy poked Law. "So Bepo's a nice bear."

"He is. I've known him for a long time." Law almost missed the look Luffy was giving him. He laughed. "I know, I know. Talking bear, right?" He pulled Luffy close. "He's actually very sensitive about the subject. Sometimes I forget he's not human."

Luffy scratched his head. He could understand that. "He seemed really happy about you thinking of him as a close friend."

"He knows he is." Law sighed. "I've known him longer than I've known Penguin or Shachi." They got off on their floor. "Gladius and Pica are out on business but they're who we share this floor with." Law opened the door. "And Uncle should be making you a key, so I won't have to go with you everywhere."

"Your family's really nice." Luffy kicked out of his shoes and put his hat on the table.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Law asked. He pulled out his phone and began typing a message. "Although, once you meet some more of them, I bet you'll change your mind."

"I meant they're really accepting. You wouldn't have gotten such nice treatment from my family." Luffy sat on the couch next to Law. "If I had ever brought you over to meet my brothers, you'd be lucky to leave without being caught on fire."

Law laughed. "I see..." He ran his hand through Luffy's hair. "What are they going to say when they find out you've moved in?"

"Ugh, I don't want to think about that." Luffy leaned against Law's chest.

"Food should be up soon." The doctor scratched Luffy's scalp earning him a strange sort of purr from the teen.

"Thanks."

"When do you go back school?"

"Um..." Luffy snuggled closer to Law. "Next week. Winter break was long this year." He suddenly perked up. "Guess what."

"Hm?"

"We get to spend Valentine's together." He tapped Law on the tip of his nose.

Law smiled. "Yeah. I meant to kiss you at the New Year's Eve party." He pressed his lips to Luffy's temple.

Luffy giggled as a blush swept across his cheeks. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep in the lobby." Luffy buried his face in Law's shirt with a mumbled apology. "It's ok. We can…" He trailed off. Luffy looked up at the sudden silence. Law shook his head and kissed Luffy. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you." Law promised with a smile although inside he was coming to a dark conclusion.


End file.
